


Logan and Mason

by candycane1235



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bully, Bullying, Humiliation, M/M, MM, Minor Violence, Oral, Sex, blowjob, m/m - Freeform, mlm, mm romance, mmromance, original male character/original male character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycane1235/pseuds/candycane1235
Summary: Mason has been bullied by Logan for as long as Mason can remember, but it will all come to a head when Mason isn't able to finish Logan's homework, forcing Logan to have to punish Mason in more ways than one...
Kudos: 5





	Logan and Mason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There is physical violence in this chapter along with the use of the censored vision of the f-slur

He shoves me up against the lockers,  
"what did you just say to me f****t!" 

"I...I..um " I shutter as I catch his eyes, they're so big, and with the green in them swirling I could look into them forever. I'm snapped back to the present as he pushes me harder against the lockers and his face gets closer to mine. I break eye contact. 

"I asked you a question" he spits the words at me. 

"I just said excuse me, I didn't mean to like..., I just was..." I am quickly stopped as his hand hit the locker next to me, and I looked into his eyes again, his hands had total command over me. 

"Yo Logan, let's go!" I hear in the distance and I think I recognize the voice to be Logan's best friend, Jared. He backs away from me again and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. 

"Don't get in my fucking way again, or I'm going to beat the gay right out of you" 

I nod and lower my head. 

As I compose myself again I realize most of the people in the hallway have their eyes on me, but interest is soon lost as the bell rings. Logan has hated me since middle school and it has only gotten worse after I was outed in freshman year, and though we're both seniors now his public hatred never stopped. You think he'd just have better things to do, or maybe I'd finally grow a pair, but no I seem to always just be his punching bag. I think about this through class and into lunch, where I sit alone, and without food. I gave up bringing food after the day in freshman year I almost choked to death after Logan hit me mid-bite. As the end of the day looms closer I get ready for Study hall, the only period I have with Logan, and I start to sweat as I think of what he might do to me, and the butterflies in my stomach confirm my nervousness. 

As I enter in the study hall classroom I sit at a desk in the middle right of the classroom praying that he doesn't skip class today, which confuses me, I should want him to not be here but no matter how many times I say it, I doesn't change the fact I want him here, I want to see him. And almost if I willed him into existence he walks through the door, and my heart jumps a beat as he locks eyes with me. I quickly look down, and as he passes my desk, he throws papers onto it, no doubt his homework. I don't hesitate to start it, shivering at the thought of the last time I fought back. 

By the time the bells ringing, ending the day, I have finished about 3/4 of it which is good for the amount of time I had. 

"Yeah Yeah, I'll see you later I got to get my homework from the "f****t"

I hear laughing and then footsteps approaching my desk. He holds out his hand for the papers, and I'm tempered to grab his hand with my own, but I resist, placing the papers into his hand.

"It's almost done just a few questions left", I say

His expression turns from neutral to pissed so fast it catches me off guard. I look to the teacher in the front of the room, but she is already walking out the door, probably too busy to get involved in my losing fight the teachers have been witnessing for years. 

"When I give you shit to do I expect it to be done when I want it done!" He says in a loud and angry voice. 

"I'm sorry, I just..., usually you don't mind" my voice is shaky as I try to keep eye contact. 

He grabs me by my shirt and hauls me to my feet. 

"I'm going to hurt you" 

Fuck fuck fuck

"Get your ass to the locker room, you try to run away..." he pauses and leans in "...I will kill you"

He releases me and I grab my backpack, and though I wanted to run, not only his very real threat but the need for him to um... punish me keeps me walking to our school's locker room.

I sit on one of the locker room benches for a few minutes before I hear footsteps fast approaching. I stand and look at the locker room door awaiting his entrance. 

The door pushes open and in walks Logan, walking towards me fast. He looks me dead in the eye and says, "I'm going to hurt you." 

"Punish me I deserve it for being so bad" oh my god did I just say that. We both look at each other a little surprise creeping into our expressions. I divert my eyes, not being able to hold that glaring stare anymore, and to my surprise, I see his dick semi-hard denting his sweatpants. I look up again, and I know he knows I saw. 

Suddenly I'm on the ground, pain in my face, and it takes me a moment to realize that he had punched me. I feel his foot connect with my side and I curl up into a ball. He proceeds to beat the shit out of me, and for some weird reason, I find it hot, like he controls whether I'm in pain or not, and that he has some physical power over me, that I can't just say no to. 

The beating stops and I hear, "get on your knees, you little punching bag". 

I don't hesitate, I kneel at his feet and put one hand on each knee, and look down, fighting an urge to grab my stomach. I can hear his breath hitch and, out of my peripheral vision, I think I see him readjust his crotch. I deserve to be punished more, I want to say but he punches me again and I let the force of the punch take me closer to the floor. I taste blood and feel a cut on my lip, as I try to open my mouth. 

I return to my hands and knees, and say, "Thank you". He takes a step closer and as he does I look at the outline of his cock again and say, almost daringly, "Just take what you want. I'm your little toy, take your fucking pleasure from me."

He grabs my chin, and whispers "shut up" to me, and spits in my face. I whimper with desire and pain, as his hand tightens around my bruised chin. "You're just a worthless little toy", he says he looks at me knowing full well he has full control over my mind and body. "Say it" 

"I'm your worthless little toy" 

He releases me and unzips his pants and pulls them and his boxers down, "suck it" he says in a demanding, angry, and almost sexy way. 

I lean in and take the tip just into my mouth, licking around it. I look up into his eyes and I can see the last bits of his self control fade away. He suddenly and forcefully grabs my hair and pushes his cock deeper into my mouth. I gag and my eyes start to water, but as he looks at my face, it only seems to get him hornier. He starts moving my head, and I hollow out my cheeks and relax my throat as I take all of him in my mouth again and again. His moans of pleasure echo through the small room of the locker room. As his grip loosens on my hair, I start to pull back running my tongue up along the bottom of his shaft. 

Almost out of nowhere he tells me hastily to stand up. "Take off your clothes", he says breathily. 

I do as he says first peeling off my shirt then slipping out of my pants and underwear. "Where do you want me, how do you want me" I say with more confidence in my voice. 

"Get on all fours, right there", he points just a few feet in front of him. 

I do as he says. When I'm on all fours I look over my shoulder at him and say, "Make me hurt, show me who's alpha." Before I can think about the words that had just sneaked their way out of my mouth, he is kneeling behind shoving into me. I scream and wiggle to try to get away but his hands on my hips keep me in place. I have been fucked before, despite my shyness, but no one Logan big, and it felt amazing. I moan and whimper because I think he likes to hurt me. He fucks me harder as my cries grow. 

"I want to hurt you Mason" he groans. 

"You are Logan, you're so big, you're going too fast, for my little worthless hole" the words come out shattered and lusty. 

He grabs my hair and pulls all the way out before thrusting back in. He grunts making me shiver with want. I need him to cum in me, I need him to own me fully. 

He stops his thrusts, just leaving the tip inside of me, and says "I'm not gay you know, I just want to make sure a worthless slut like you knows his place." The words come out needier than I think he was expecting and I push my ass back so that his dick is in me again. And with a guttural moan and a shiver he cums in me, I could almost cum from just the feeling of his seed coating me inside. He slowly pulls out of my ass, and I'm tempered to tackle him and ride him till I finish but I'm exhausted and I want to be a good boy for Logan. I look behind me and see Logan wiping his dick clean with my pants, and I want to protest but deep down I know what mine is now his. I also see him gather his clothes and put them on, re-covering his perfect and strong body. 

Once he is done his eyes travel from my ass, still dripping with his cum, to my yarning eyes. "Stand up and come here." I immediately do as I am told, coming to stand right in front of him. He grabs me and pushes me hard against the lockers in the locker room, shivering as my bare back pushes against the cold lockers. As I try to free myself from his strong gasp, I feel a hand wrap around my dick and I immediately stop my protests. I'm already so hard and I can feel his hand starting to move faster on my dick. I don't have a small cock but Logan's hand easily grasps it, which only reinforces his ownership of me. I feel my body tightening, getting ready for release. 

"Logan I'm going to cum oh my..." 

He suddenly takes his hand away leaving me on the edge"

"Fuck Logan", I say "Please don't stop I'm so close" 

"What a bad mouth you have", he says teasingly as he shakes his heads 

I feel his hand resume its stokes and I feel my precum move over my dick. I try to hold in my moans as to not make him aware of my approaching orgasm, but they start to break through as his pace quickens. He again releases my throbbing dick, and I whimper and cry out in protest. Suddenly there's a finger in my mouth which immediately quiets me. 

"Suck", he says and I do.

"Good boy, taste your precum. You're so wet for me baby, and I can just see your dick is aching for release." 

When he moves his hand back down he only touches and strokes his thumb over the tip of my dick. My hips thrust forward, seeming to have a mind of their own.

"I'm cumming Logan, I'm cumming" I scream 

He quickly moves his hand away and backs up, leaving my dick impossibly hard and leaving me with so much longing I'm almost in tears. My head is all fuzzy from being on the edge of pleasure, and I hear a ripping sound then, I feel myself being pulled down to sit against the locker benches.

"What's happening" I groan 

"Shut up" He responds

He squats down in front of me and I feel his arms reach around me and put something on my wrists. He stands up again and I try to reach for him, but to my surprise I can't move my arms up. As my mind clears I realize my wrists are tied to the bench leg. I start to struggle still butt naked and hard. 

"When the team comes in from practice they're going to find a naked and very hard little Mason", he says while gently kicking my dick. 

"No no, please Logan don't" I whimper. I struggle a bit more but to no avail, and the worst part is Logan's not the only person getting turned on by the situation. 

"Now I won't just know you're a little slut, the whole school will now know too." 

He squats down again and runs his hands over my chest and down my dick. "Let's keep our little fuck between us though because if you tell anyone" he leans in closer, I can feel his breath against my ear, and whispers "this little humiliation will seem like a blessing compared to the shit I'll do to you if you tell. Do you understand?" 

I don't answer, I only turn my head to the side. He roughly grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.  
"Do you understand" a hint more anger in his voice than before.

I nod "yes" 

His grip tightens on my chin, "yes what" he says raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir I understand" 

"Good boy" he releases my chin and with one more stroke to my achingly hard dick he gets up and leaves the locker room.


End file.
